<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ma’am, This is a Bakery by Callmedale</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423099">Ma’am, This is a Bakery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale'>Callmedale</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrigaminette, Bi disaster Kagami Tsurugi, F/F, F/M, Momma bear Sabine, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Pre Relationship, Pre-Relationship, accidental oversharing, bi panic, probably missed some tags, sorta - Freeform, wrote this instead of sleeping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:22:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25423099</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmedale/pseuds/Callmedale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sabine in her customer service voice, “Ma’am, this is a bakery.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or as it was put in the original post:</p>
<p>Kagami has a bisexual panic in the middle of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>258</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ma’am, This is a Bakery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostlyhamburger/gifts">ghostlyhamburger</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Prompted by a title-fic meme on Tumblr </p>
<p>Original post can be found here: </p>
<p> </p>
<p>  <a href="https://sweetmeatdale.tumblr.com/post/624252319137251328/title-game-maam-this-is-a-bakery"> Title game: ma’am this is a bakery </a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sabine wasn’t quite sure if she recognized the girl around Marinette’s age at first but she certainly recognized that look of indecision. The girl appeared focused on the display cabinet in front of her and completely lost in thought. She approached the young lady in her shop and asked, “Are you ready to make a decision yet, miss?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you ready to make a decision”, that’s all she heard and it all came crashing down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought I did. I thought I was fine just where I was, we were practically set up perfectly. Made for each other. Why mess with fate?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine was absolutely at a loss for how to respond.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And I thought she had such a hold on his heart at first, how could she refuse to take hold and yet linger so much, how could she not know what she was holding on to? He’s so full of love and I had to shield that side of him.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, ma’am?” Sabine offered.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But was that even her doing!? I go ahead and I get to know her and… just… how!? How could anyone not fall in love with that, that earnest and caring smile?! And that hair?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ma’am!?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But for every angelic feature he has just as many! That laugh, the way he can find joy in the most overbearing circumstances and share that with me, the comforting way he can come to my side… am I supposed to just step aside?! Do I fight tooth and nail to be with one and abandon the other and break both our hearts?! Do I wait for the love of one to fade and just hope it’s not the one I chose?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine sighed inwardly as the shock of everything she’d just hear rolled over her. She gestured for Tom to come and take over the register and approached the young lady. She caringly put her hand in the girl’s shoulder pulling her back to reality, and then taking care to have her calmest but most stern customer service smile she spoke, “Ma’am, this is a bakery.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>She just looked on in horror, “that… was out loud?!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine saw embarrassment flood over the girl like she’d seen so often with Marinette. She shifted to a softer approach and pulled the girl away from the line forming in the entryway, “Look, as a mother I will tell you that love isn’t always simple, and I certainly don’t think I’m in any position to make up your mind for you but these are the kind of things that you should probably try to discuss with them.” Sabine briefly continued with her sterner voice again and added,” and not something that you bring up while holding up the line at a store” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I didn’t notice, I just ran away and then I stopped and I was there,” The girl rambled out to excuse herself, now taking into account exactly where she had been standing.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sabine hushed the girl, “It’s fine, my daughter, does the same kind of things all the time, it’s a difficult age. Do you need to call anybody? Are you alright from here?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I… I think so… I’m just,” she started before the door swung open and a panicked boy Sabine recognized stormed in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien?!” Sabine exclaimed, she’d never know him to behave like this.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where’s-?!” He began asking in a hurried fervor before his eyes finished scanning the room on the girl Sabine was consoling, “- Kagami?” He sighed softly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien!” Kagami responded, elated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Adrien!?” Gasped Marinette who had come up from the back of the bakery to see what the noise was about.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Marinette!” Kagami and Adrien responded with tandem adoration. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kagami!” Marinette squeaked in bewilderment.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tom?” Sabine pleaded, looking to make a scrap of sense out of the last ten seconds.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Tom shrugged and got on the the next order, this was still a bakery after all. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>